eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
KS-5500 'Razorback' Light Freighter
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Open-Market, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic * Model: KS-5500 Light Freighter * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Transparisteel, Starship Components * '''Classification: Light Freighter * Length: 94.93 Meters * Width: 31.05 Meters * Height: 14.38 Meters * Armament: Very Low - 2x Turret-Mounted Laser Cannons * Defenses: Very Low - 1x Civilian Shield Generator * Hangar: None * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: Very High * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 1.2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Civilian Shield Generator * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Freighter Medical Bay * Pressurized Cargo Hold: The KS-5500 features a pressurized cargo hold that can store merchandise which can not survive in vacuum * Detachable Cockpit: The cockpit of the KS-5500 also doubles as an escape pod for the crew and can be detached and ejected from the main hull of the freighter Strengths: * Fast: Intended as a fast courier ship, the KS-5500 has a very high speed, compared to other ships of similar size * Onboard Medical Bay: The KS-5500 is equipped with an onboard medical bay for the treatment of injuries sustained by the crew Weaknesses: * Low Cargo Capacity: The KS-5500 has a lower cargo capacity than other ships of similar size, reducing the amount of freight it can carry * Weak Armament & Defense: Designed as a fast freighter, the KS-5500's armament and defenses are inferior to most freighters in its class, only featuring a pair of turreted laser cannons and a single, civilian shield generator. In order to reduce weight, the ship was designed to be unarmored Designed as a fast courier ship and light freighter, the KS-5500 'Razorback' is Karavin Concern's first entry into the freighter market and is intended as a competitor for comparable Corellian designs such as the well-known YT-series. Emphasizing speed over protection and cargo capacity, the KS-5500 nevertheless features a fully-pressurized and climate-controlled cargo bay for storing freight. Due to its speed and small cargo capacity, the Razorback is best suited for short, interplanetary hops, ferrying cargo or passengers, or for delivering urgent supplies and spare parts for crippled vessels. Unfortunately, these features also make this vessel a favorite amongst smugglers and other criminal types, as its high speed and respectable maneuverability makes it very difficult to intercept by most typical law enforcement pilots. Featuring a sleek, triple-engine design the KS-5500 is a double-decker ship, with the cargo hold and engineering section located underneath the main deck of the vessel, while a medical bay and crew quarters for up to five crew members, are located on the upper deck. Access between these decks is provided by a pair staircases located within the frontal section of the vessel, behind the cockpit, which run along the sides of the ship's cargo ramp. In a bid to reduce the freighter's weight, Karavin Concern has opted not to include any armor, the KS-5500 only being equipped with a civilian-grade shield generator and a pair of turreted laser cannons for protection, which can be controlled from within the cockpit. In order to increase the crew's survivability in case of critical failure or attack, the cockpit of the KS-5500 can be sealed and ejected from the vessel, serving as an escape pod for the ship's crew. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/ks-5500-razorback-light-freighter.111568/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex